rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ptolemos/Ptolemy Dean
Ptolemy Dean, born Thomas Dean, was the name of a dying soldier, whose was life and identity was subverted by the Mahjarrat Ptolemos. It was one of his many aliases he used while wandering the world, his true memories dormant and locked away, his existence revolving solely around survival for as long as it took for Ptolemos to regain his memories. Eventually something happened which triggered a transformation in Ptolemos' host. It became something more, evolving what could only be described as a soul. From then on Ptolemy was little more than just a tool designed for survival; he had become a living being. He is deceased and was role-played by Ptolemy Dean. Storyline Overview Most of "Ptolemy" Dean's early life was pure fabrication, an unintended result of the magic Ptolemos used on himself to avoid detection by his kin. He believed that he was born in Ardougne to a middle-class family where he and his brother grew up together. Their relationship was always strained, he recalled, and utimately it drove him to leave the kingdom and travel to Misthalin, where he could pursue a career in history. Once in Varrock he served as a historian and curator for the museum. He later quit his job and left the city in the company of Alorah Taredi. They journeyed to Al Kharid and reunited with Rosaline Haines, who had been posing as Rebecca Bloomington during her stay in the city of Varrock. During this time Ptolemy was under the influence of Alorah's magic and made a prisoner of his own body. They left Al Kharid, heading for a distant island off the coast of Morytania. Their journey didn't end there, however, as they soon traveled to Freneskae via an ancient portal. They faced several trials, and by the time they reached their destination they were nearly dead. It was in the Sundered Sea that Ptolemos' locked memories were once again reawakened. Following Ptolemos' decline in health and subsequent transference, Ptolemy regained his senses only to immediately lose them once more. Having gone through so much and experienced what few have gone through and survived left him in a critical state. Rosaline, concerned for his well-being, had him institutionalized until such a time came where she could take care of him. Later, after fleeing the institution, Ptolemy was found unconscious in a barn a few miles away. He was sent to Taverley in hopes the druids there could help him recover from whatever ailed him. Time heals all wounds, it is said, and such is what healed his rebroken mind once more. Instead of seeking vengeance, Ptolemy sought reason to Arachnea's actions against him. He lingered in Taverley until a letter beckoned him to a small meeting of likeminded people: the Lorekeepers. For only a short time did he remain with them, aware of his fragile state and relentlessly plagued by questions of his own. Eventually, Ptolemy came to the conclusion that he could not wait for the answers to find him; he had to find them. Heading north was the only plausible course of action: the time of the ritual neared, and so too did his reckoning. Aware of the fate he was likely heading towards, Ptolemy set his few remaining affairs in order before making the journey. In the north, he knew he'd find no friends among the Dreams of Mah. In their eyes, he was no doubt some kind of abomination, or worse, a specimen worth the effort of capturing and dissecting. The latter brought chills down his spine, but hopefully those in attendance would be too keen on getting their power back rather than focus on him. Either way, Ptolemy would know his answer once and for all—a small comfort, at least, should the worst come to pass. Ptolemy found the ritual marker where he'd last seen it on the plateau. Others were already there, awaiting the time when more would come. But few did. Unpleasantly, Ptolemy realized Arachnea was one of those in attendance. Some other faces he recognized as well. He forced his mind to remain on the issue at hand, however, and even when the fighting began, Ptolemy refused to partake, choosing to simply observe. It was this that ultimately caught Arachnea's attention. She drew near and, upon recognizing his face, grabbed him and demanded to know the answer to his own question. Together, they discovered the truth—or as close to the truth as they could possibly get—before Arachnea ended his life with one deadly, swift motion. In the end, though, Ptolemy was satisfied; he had found the solace he so craved, and that was truly mattered to him. To learn more about Ptolemos, visit his page here. Biography Gielinor Early Years Early Fourth- to early Sixth Age Ptolemy Dean was not just one guise but a series of aliases the Mahjarrat Ptolemos first adopted when he successfully returned to Gielinor after being sent back in time to an ancient Freneskae. In order for him to return unnoticed by his kin, Ptolemos warped his own mind, effectively burying his true identity beneath a complex layer of mental locks and chains. Alongside these barriers he'd inserted two simple suggestive commands: "stay alive" and "keep moving." Unbeknownst to him, the wards he put over his own memories and the lingering essence of Thomas Dean would eventually evolve and grow, spawning what would later become an fully realized being. Although Ptolemos made it back to Gielinor, he hadn't arrived when he wanted to be. Before passing through the portal, Ptolemos failed to realize the extent of its damages. It proved unstable; instead of bringing him to the Sixth Age, Ptolemos found himself in the early Fourth Age. Without his true memories, his false identity followed his commands, steadily developing a personality of its own. Near the end of the Fourth Age, though, something changed. Ptolemos' wards either began to deteriorate or his host grew aware of them. It created its own commands, while also improving upon the two originals. In the Fifth Age it moved eastward and got involved in an expedition that unearthed the Forinthry Ossuary, the temple Ptolemos had been imprisoned within. It quickly fled before it could be discovered. Not much is known about what Ptolemy Dean did during the gaps between his emergences. He eventually wound up in Varrock near the end of the Fifth Age and started a life there. He disappeared shortly after the Worshipper Occupation, though, and following a series of events, he remembered his true identity. But this particular guise didn't end there. It became the physical form known as Rekhyt during Ptolemos' time with the Hand of Ptolemos. After Ptolemos was killed by Lashual, his memory remained. He stayed and accompanied Rosaline in their quest to kill the dragonkin, which ended when he and it both fell into an energy rift. What happened to him then is unknown. Far to the north, his former guise known as Ptolemy Dean awoke. Unable to recall what happened to him, he returned to Varrock to resume his life, unaware of his true nature and the danger he was in. False Identity Late Fifth Age The following is what Ptolemy believed to be his past, unaware of the fact that most of what he thought he experienced as a child was really just a twisted interpretation of Ptolemos' life and the real Thomas Dean's early recorded history, up until he was killed and his identity stolen.: Ptolemy Dean, born Thomas Dean, was born in Ardougne as the illegitimate son of Lathyros Dean and a young slave girl. He was taken in by his father once his biological mother died from complications of the birth. Phyllis and Lathyros decided it was best to keep the truth of his biological mother hidden from him. Strabon, his older half-brother by three years, gradually grew to resent the new addition to his family because it took attention away from him. He did, however, put on a façade to please his parents. Once Ptolemy and Strabon completed their rudimentary education, a wizard offered to take them on as assistants. Ptolemy immediately accepted while Strabon decided against it due to his fear of magic. Leaving his life behind, Ptolemy accompanied the wizard to the Wizard’s Guild where he spent most of his teenage years being a scribe to him. Eventually, Ptolemy began studying magic on his own, although his skills were mediocre at best. At the age of eighteen, Ptolemy was conscripted into the Royal Army of Ardougne. He reluctantly left his life of peace and study to serve in battle for his king. For approximately two years he served as a foot-soldier until being re-assigned as a military clerk, which he remained for the remainder of his service. He eventually requested a discharge due to the hardships he was suffering from. After being discharged, Ptolemy didn't return to his family, and instead went back to the Guild. Strabon came to learn of Ptolemy's negligence. He became furious and journeyed to Yanille. It took some time before he found his brother, but once he did, all hell broke loose. Strabon accused him of caring nothing for his family and for practicing 'wicked sorcery' before beating Ptolemy until he was left bloodied and unconscious. Strabon then returned home and essentially cut off contact with his brother. It took over many months for Ptolemy to recover from the beating. Ptolemy was mortified by the experience. He felt as though his brother's accusations were true. Gradually his social life turned sour and bitter; even the Guild had difficulty staying in contact with him. In order to cope with the tidal wave of mixed emotions, Ptolemy turned toward the past. He spent every waking hour he had studying history and what it had to tell. And then it happened... Out of the blue came the realization that his brother was the source of all ill that had transpired, not himself. Ptolemy decided it was best to get as far away from his brother as possible. He left the Guild and Kandarin with tears in his eyes, but did not look back. Misthalite Delight Late Fifth- to early Sixth Age The following marks the time when Ptolemy's true experiences begin: Ptolemy traveled around the world aimlessly for years until he stumbled aross Edgeville shortly after the infamous Edgeville Incident. He decided to spend time there to help with the relief efforts before venturing into Varrock where he began working for the city's museum. He journeyed between the kingdoms of Misthalin and Asgarnia in order to learn their history and write about them. Unfortunately, he was caught in Falador during the War of 164. Ptolemy fled as soon as he could, leaving with many other refugees, and managed to return to Varrock just as the conflict escalated. He temporarily settled down in the city and resumed his life as a historian. Years later, Ptolemy began visiting Falador once more. There he met his future wife Lucilla. They grew close, and after several months together, he asked for her hand in marriage. They remained in Varrock for a time, during which Ptolemy became curator of the Varrock Museum. Emerging conflicts forced them to move to Ardougne where they tried to live out a peaceful life. While in Kandarin, Ptolemy tried to start an antique shop there; however, his wife became involved with the wrong crowd. Lucilla began leacing him for several periods at a time. Although she returned to him everynow and then, he worried for her. One day she revealed she was pregnant. They grew happy again, but disaster soon struck. Ptolemy was greeted one day by Althea Sicarius, who brought with her bad news and a baby. She told him Lucilla was dead, but her child had been saved. It was an emotional moment for those involved. Although it was painful, Ptolemy somehow coped, finding joy in his life through his daughter Melody. Soon after, he fled Kandarin with his daughter following a series of freak natural disasters, a rebellion, and financial failure. Ptolemy returned to Varrock and regained his position as the museum's curator. When the Worshippers of the Dragonkin invaded the city, he found himself advocating for peace between their forces and the armies amassing against them. He and his daughter survived their occupation by laying low and avoiding any religious persecution until their forces withdrew back into the Wilderness. After they left, Ptolemy found himself shaken and lost his faith in the gods. Later, he became romantically involved with Evrin Golde. However, following Guthix's death and a series of unfortunate events, Ptolemy resigned from his position as curator and left the city to pursue a life of travel, fearing the world was soon to change—and not entirely in a good way. Part of his travels included a pilgrimage to Guthix's shrine, followed by a visit to Rellekka where he then disappeared without a trace. After several months Ptolemy resurfaces in Rellekka without any memory of where he's been during that time. He quickly made his way back to Varrock. A legal dispute with the bank crushed his dreams of an early retirement and forced him to return to the workforce. He later quit his job in light of a poor performance in maintaining the safety of those under his care. Freneskae Perturbation Early Sixth Age, circa year 1 Alorah thought I was unaware of my surroundings, that her magic had shut my mind away from the world. "To protect me." She was wrong. I saw it all. Every moment, every detail. I saw Freneskae as it was in my nightmares; I saw Azulra as she tried to have us killed; I saw Rebecca—no, Rosaline—turn the shard on Alorah and watched as they went over the edge. I was a prisoner inside my own body. As the days dragged on, I screamed and begged and prayed that I would be free again. And then I was. Rosaline. She saved me. By stabbing me, I was released from Alorah's bonds. I could move, speak, and act of my own accord. But I was also dying. As they fought, I struggled to regain my footing. I was badly wounded, but I had to see. I clawed my way to the edge and looked down. Far below, obscured by the ash and smoke, I could see Alorah. She lay on the ground, her body broken. I turned my head, nauseated by the sight, and discovered Rosaline clinging to the face of the crag. She saw me as well. I knew what I had to do. We've taken refuge in the ruins of the settlement beneath the crag. Rosaline's agreed to do as I've asked. It won't take long. It's... strange, being here. I recognized it immediately as the place from the nightmares... my memories. It is—was—home. I used to fear it. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm slowly recovering from Alorah's magic and the wound Rosaline inflicted. Without these crystals I would be dead. I can't feel my right hand. Strange... no, not strange. Surprising. Welcome. Recent Events *Ptolemy wakes up near the town of Rellekka with no clue as to how or why he was there. He seeks out help in the town, but finds it in ruins. After finding survivors, Ptolemy questions them and discovers the town had been recently attacked. When he asks for directions, a man offers him passage on a ship, but only if he does a job for him. The man gives him runes and a dagger before telling Ptolemy to follow him, which he does. When the man leads him to a group of soldiers surrounding a house, Ptolemy questions what they were doing there. He is told to neutralize any Fremennik he sees. Ptolemy panicks, and when the opportunity arises, he flees the town. *After several days of aimless wandering, Ptolemy finds Seers' Village. He visits the bank and waits until they can verify his identity. Afterwards, with access to his funds, he arranges to travel by caravan and then by ship to reach the kingdom of Misthalin. Following a long journey, Ptolemy finally reaches his home in Varrock. *Following a visit to the bank, Ptolemy is attacked by muggers. Before losing consciousness, he watches as a stranger fights off his assailants. He is later found by guard and wakes with only minor injuries, a lighter coin purse, and no idea as to who his mysterious guardian angel is. *Ptolemy is shocked to hear rumors of a god event taking place around the the city of Falador since he completely missed the first one and only heard about it after his return. He eagerly awaits news from the sovereignty to confirm them, and is both scared and saddened to hear that they're true. *Ptolemy visits a local fortune teller, and after a series of events, which include getting knocked out, a werewolf, and an ork, he leaves her tent even more confused than when he first went in. *Ptolemy decorates the museum to fit the festive mood spreading throughout the city. Dressed up in a fake beard and merry sweater, he gives out sweet treats to tourists. When Leila Kala Aren arrives, the two converse before she leaves to talk with Rebecca Bloomington, his assistant. *On Christmas Eve, Ptolemy dresses up as Santa and visits the slums of the city to give away presents to the homeless. Unfortunately, he is accosted by a street gang and forced to flee, leaving behind his sack of Christmas goodies. Later, when he returns home, Ptolemy meets a homeless girl, who he gives his Santa hat and wishes a Merry Christmas. *After hearing of the skirmishes between Bandosian and Armadylean forces outside the city walls, Ptolemy hurries to the Blue Moon Inn where the wounded are being held. He offers his services and blankets to those hurt. When the wounded either leave or are taken away, he stays to clean up the mess left behind, and is one of the last to leave the inn. *As rumors of the Worshippers of the Dragonkin's return spread Ptolemy starts preparing for what very well could be a hasty retreat from the city. This includes resigning from his position as curator in the museum. He eventually leaves Varrock in the company of Alorah Taredi and travels with her to Al Kharid. They remain there until bounty hunters force them to flee the city. He, Rosaline, and Alorah, travel to a coastal village south of Al Kharid, where they steal a fishing vessel and continue their journey by sea. : One day, whilst Alorah and Rosaline are distracted, Ptolemy is abducted by a dragonkin. Upon awakening, he discovers that he's being held in the labratory of the dragonkin that kidnapped him. It reveals itself to be Strithac and accuses Ptolemy of being the Mahjarrat Ptolemos. A terrified Ptolemy denies everything, including reality. Strithac forces his way into Ptolemy's mind and realizes that his memories are not those of Ptolemos'. Strithac concludes that he cannot take his revenge this way and releases Ptolemy, all but promising that they will meet again in the future. : After several weeks at sea, they are confronted by Azulra and a crew of her minions. Azulra demands Rosaline's surrender but is refused. Despite attempts to convince her otherwise, Azulra launches an attack against their ship. They are forced to abandon ship to escape. : Upon reaching dry land, he, along with Alorah and Rosaline travel to Kemses' fortress. Rosaline reveals the location of her master's remaining treasury in return for him helping them get to Dragontooth Island. Once there they are met by Marethyu and Drok. Alorah convinces him to allow them use of his portal to Freneskae, but only under the condition that Drok travel with them. He teleports the four to the portal, which they use to travel to Freneskae. : Ptolemy travels through Freneskae with Alorah, Drok, and Rosaline, the latter being the one who guides him and cares for him. He manages to survive a muspah attack and is teleported to the Sundered Sea, along with Alorah and Rosaline. *Ptolemy escapes the institution after recovering his faculties and immediately tracked down Ptolemos, who he feared was too wild and unpredictable to leave alone by himself. He captures him and breaks him down into little more than a crystal chip. Arachnea watches and when Ptolemy tries to draw her out she reveals her presence. Ptolemy explains himself, but in the end Arachnea drives him insane once more, an "eye for an eye." He's then discovered by a farmer and his whereabouts reported to the law, whereupon he was readmitted into St. Elspeth's, no one none the wiser of his ordeal. Appearance Ptolemy stood at the height of five feet, nine inches and weighs one-hundred and seventy-four pounds. He had dark, charcoal-colored hair styled in a caesar cut. He had a broad forehead and heavy-lidded, beaten bronze-colored eyes, separated by a greek nose. He had trimmed stubble on his jaw. His skin was fair and his voice soft and airy, with a distinct Kandarin accent. Ptolemy wore a sleeveless, dark-brown tunic that was braided along the front. It ended above his knees and was fastened securely around his waist with a belt. Beneath the tunic he also wore a grey sweater and black woolen leggings. Articulated leather bracers were fastened around his forearms while knee-high leather boots provided minimal protection to his legs. Ptolemy often wore a long, red cloak that trailed down from his neck. An embroidered pouch was fastened around his belt and contained a varied—albeit limited—amount of runestones. He wore two rings on his left hand: one being an unadorned ring of devotion around his index finger, which he wore out of habit, and the other a silver wedding band, out of memory of his late wife. On the palm of his left hand was a small scar, which he acquired after accidently pricking himself with Mahjarratbane. Ptolemy was also known to wear suits on occasion. He opted for a more appropriate attire while traveling in the desert. Sadly, he lost his fez along the way to Freneskae. Personality Ptolemy was an intuitively curious man. He was very ambitious, but also sympathetic and considerate of others. As a generally timid and reserved person, he didn't engage others in acts of violence unless he was forced to. He had a profound respect for history and everything related to its study. Ptolemy's faith was shaken during the Worshippers of the Dragonkin's occupation of Varrock. As such, he identified himself more as a humanist rather than a Saradominist. During his short retirement Ptolemy explored other hobbies and interests outside of history. He found farming to be delightful and built his own raised garden beds outside his house, as to grow his own plants. He also grew aware of the many vivid dreams and nightmares he had that left him unable to sleep well at night. He had started to study the elven goddess Seren and Her teachings in the hopes that he could identify with another religious group when he returned to Varrock. Over time he became comfortable with Her philosophy, mostly because it already corresponded with what he personally believed in, and began to speak of his belief openly to others. He didn't agree with all of Her teachings, however; for example, he disagreed with the idea of isolation and segregation and insisted that it was the duty of Her people to spread Her word to those who were ignorant of who She was and what She represented. Abilities Other than the basic training he received in the army, which had deteriorated over the years, Ptolemy lacked any real formal combat training. He knew well enough how to hold a weapon and how to not seriously injure himself with it, but little more than that. He'd dabbled before in magic, but again the years washed away most of what he'd learned. Casting basic spells was easy enough but wore out his stamina quickly. Knowledge was where Ptolemy was strongest. As a historian, he considered learning and knowing of the past a pastime than work to him. He used what he knew against his enemies if applicable, and when all else failed Ptolemy still had his legs to carry him as fast and as far away as he could get. Related Pages *Ptolemos - Ptolemy's true identity. *In the Palm of His Hand - A short story featuring Ptolemy. *Tales of the Many - A series of short stories, one of which features Ptolemy. Gallery Dean1.png|Ptolemy Dean making his way back to Varrock. Dean4.png|Ptolemy Dean in a vulnerable moment. Ptolemy1.png|Ptolemy Dean in EVE Online. Ptolemy Dean-1.png|Ptolemy Dean in his early twenties. Trivia *Ptolemy was made a Knight of the Order of the Rune, one of the highest civilian rewards from the Yanillian Monarchy at the time of bestowing. *Ptolemy aided in the defeat of the Dream of Mah Zenthos by lending King Ehrick Elderon the Shield of Arrav. *Ptolemy helped Voden Myshi as he sought to save the world. *Click here to hear Ptolemy Dean's theme. *Alexander Aerendyl, under the alias Raven Croft, wrote a short ballad in Ptolemy's honour. *A library in Varrock was named in his honor. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Serenist Category:Commoners Category:Scholar Category:Misthalin Category:Pacifist Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Deceased